<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me it's okay by himbogarfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555315">tell me it's okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbogarfield/pseuds/himbogarfield'>himbogarfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbogarfield/pseuds/himbogarfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike comforts you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike Spiegel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me it's okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in five or ten minutes to cheer myself up. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren't sure how long you'd been crying. Your face was puffy and red, your breathing staggered. The walls of the bedroom seemed as if they were closing in. All there was to do was cling to Spike's pillow and try to calm down. If you could just focus on slowing your brain…</p><p>A knock. You forced yourself to stop sobbing for a moment. "Who's there?"</p><p>"It's me." Your boyfriend. </p><p>"Alright." He took this as a cue to come in.</p><p>The door was shut quietly, and Spike hurried to your side. He sat close, and pulled you into his arms. He shushed you and stroked your hair as your tears continued to fall.</p><p>Eventually, your whines and hiccups subsided. You leaned your head against your boyfriend's chest and loosely wrapped your arms around him. The room was silent for a few moments.</p><p>"You wanna talk 'bout it?" You shook your head. Spike hummed in response, and moved your head so you were looking at him.</p><p>"Look, you and I both know I'm not too good at this whole 'comfort' thing. Just ain't suited for it. But I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. Now c'mon, let's cuddle." He gave you a sweet smile, and pulled you down to the bed with him.</p><p>"You know I love you, Spike?"</p><p>"Certainly. Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>